leagueoflegendsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Рейтинг Эло
Рейтинговая система Эло использовалась в Ранговых играх Лиги Легенд до Season Three, когда была введена League system. Рейтинг Эло - это система расчета относительного уровня мастерства играющих, изначально предназначенная для игр, в которых участвуют двое игроков, таких как шахматы, сёги, го. Она названа в честь ее создателя , венгра по происхождению, американского профессора физики и шахматиста.Elo Rating system at Wikipedia Система Эло был изобретена в качестве усовершенствованной системы подсчета шахматного рейтинга, затем была адаптирована для использования во многих других играх. Её вариации также используются в качестве рейтинговой системы для многопользовательской конкуренции в ряде игр, включая футбол, Американский футбол и баскетбол, и Главную лигу бейсбола. В Лиге Легенд Рейтинг Эло используется для подбора игроку в очереди Ранговой игры других игроков, близких по уровню мастерства. Эло не используется для Custom и игр Против Ботов. Ранее Рейтинг Эло был виден только для Ранговых игр после 5-ти сыгранных матчей и показывался отдельно для каждого типа Ранговых игр: 3х3, 5х5 одиночная/парная, 5х5 командная. Игроки награждались медалями, отображающимися в их профиле, на основе их Эло в конце Season One и Season Two. Эти медали выдавались следующим образом:Season One - Update on Rewards, Timeframe '' 'Бронза (устар.)' : Между 1250 и 1399 (3х3: 1249-1409, примейд 5х5: 1249-1409) (25%) '' 'Серебро (устар.)' '': Между 1400 и 1519 (3х3: 1410-1519, примейд 5х5: 1410-1499) (10%) '' 'Золото (устар.)' '': Между 1520 и 1899 (3х3: 1520-1699, примейд 5х5: 1500-1749) (3%) '' 'Платина (устар.)' '': 1900 и выше (3х3: 1700+, примейд 5х5: 1750+) (0.2%) Примерно за месяц до конца Season Two, была введена новая система рейтинга:Ranked Solo Elo Charts, All Servers '' 'Бронза' '': Между 0 и 1149 (команда: 0-1249) (100%) '' 'Серебро' '': Между 1150 и 1499 (команда: 1250-1449) (68% -13%) основная часть игроков '' 'Золото' '': Между 1500 и 1849 (команда: 1450-1649) (13% -1,5%) '' 'Платина' '': Между 1850 и 2199 (команда: 1650-1849) (1.5% -0.1%) '' 'Алмаз' '': 2200 и выше (команда: 1850+) (0.1%) Кроме того, рейтинги были разбиты на дивизионы, такие как Бронза V или Золото II. Они разделяются через каждые семьдесят очков ЭЛО (1150-1220 Серебро V, 1220-1290 Серебро IV, и т.д.). Такими были уровни для Северной Америки, для других серверов они немного отличались. Уровни рейтинга Season Two Bronze Tier.png|Bronze Tier Requirements Silver Tier.png|Silver Tier Requirements Gold Tier.png|Gold Tier Requirements Platinum Tier.png|Platinum Tier Requirements Diamond Tier.png|Diamond Tier Requirements Вычисление Эло Конкретные формулы, которые были использованы для расчетов Эло в Лиге Легенд, неизвестны. Тем не менее, большинство реализаций Эло имеют те же основы, что и первоначально разработанные для шахмат. Краткое описание приводится ниже. Для более подробной информации см. . Предполагается, что эффективность человека от игры к игре, и его рейтинг Эло - среднее значение этой эффективности. Человек с более высоким рейтингом Эло, вероятно, сыграет лучше, чем человек с более низким Эло. В некоторой степени, это связано с эффективностью команды, в которой находится игрок. Рейтинг, в целом, определяется соотношением выигрыша/проигрыша в сравнении с другими игроками. Для игроков/команд A и B с рейтингами Elo, соответственно, ''Ra и Rb, ожидаемый победный итог матча Ea для игрока/команды A вычисляется по следующей формуле: Ea = \frac 1 {1 + 10^{(Rb - Ra)/400}}. За разницу в каждые 400 очков, вероятность победы игрока/команды с более высоким рейтингом увеличивается в десять раз, по сравнению с другим игроком/командой (э''ти расчёты используется при вычислении рейтинга Эло в шахматах и могут отличаться от аналогичных в Лиге Легенд.).'' Соответственно, рейтинг команды, которая ожидаемо победила, изменится в меньшей степени, чем рейтинг команды, выигравшей при ожидаемом поражении. После игры конечный результат матча сравнивается с расчётным и рейтинг каждого игрока/команды корректируется, чтобы приблизить их к позициям в рейтинге, на которых они, фактически, должны находиться. Последовательные игры, в итоге, приводят каждого игрока/команду к моменту, во время которого они, предположительно, выигрывают 50% матчей против соперников с аналогичным рейтингом. A player's change in rating was linear to the difference between the expected outcome and the actual outcome. It was given by the following formula where Sa is the result of the game and is presumably 1 for a win and 0 for a loss. Ra_{new} = Ra_{old} + K(Sa-Ea) The magnitude of the score change was determined by the player's K'' value and other things, like a server crash (When the score you get is 50%). In chess initially this ''K value is big (25 for their first 30 games) resulting in large changes in Elo. This is so a player can rapidly find her or his correct place in the ranking system. As their number of wins and losses became more even this K'' value was reduced to prevent dramatic changes in Elo against evenly matched opponents (''K = 15 to 7). This also prevented inflation in ratings at high Elo play. It appears that League of Legends used a similar system of changing K'' values: ''K appeared to be starting around 100, eventually leveling out to about 25.Gaining very little Elo per game at LeagueofLegends.com All players started ranked play with an Elo of 1200 for their first 10 games at level 30. From there they were assigned a score and changes are made as normal.Did starting Elo change? at LeagueofLegends.com Elo decay Prior to the Season 2 rating system remake, Elo decayed over time when you were above 1400 Elo:Elo Decay Clarification * Elo decayed at a rate of 50 Elo for Diamonds, 35 Elo for Platinums, 25 Elo for Golds, 10 Elo for Silver, and 0 Elo for Bronze for every 4 consecutive weeks of inactivity and every 7 days thereafter. * For normal rating, inactivity was defined as no activity in any queue. * For ranked rating, inactivity was defined as no activity in the specific queue (arranged 5x5, arranged 3x3, and solo/duo 5x5 are all tracked separately). Ranked decay only applied to people who were ranked above 1400 rating. * The decay timer was reset after a game was played in that specific queue. Other ELO facts * Elo changes were higher for the first ~50 games ranging from 50-13. * Duo-queuing never affected elo gains/losses. * The Elo rating showed only after the first 5 games, but elo placement required 10 games. * The Chinese servers still use the Elo Rating System because of the bugginess of the League system in their client.@Riot Please do something to china server See also * League system * Ранговые игры References en:Elo rating system fr:Classement Elo zh:Elo rating system